jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Szczerbatek
Artykuł= Szczerbatek (ang. Toothless - osesek, szczerbaty) - przyjaciel Czkawki jedyna i ostatnia poznana Nocna Furia żyjąca na wyspie Berk. Jego książkowym odpowiednikiem jest Osesek, z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity. Imię Imię smok dostał przypadkowo. Czkawka dając smokowi rybę, zauważył że ten schował swoje zęby i pomyślał że po prostu ich nie ma. Dopiero po chwili zwierzę wysuwa zęby i wyrywa rybę z jego rąk. W wyniku tego nieporozumienia smok dostał swoje imię. Opis Wygląd -> zobacz osobny artykuł: Nocna Furia Szczerbatek jest jedynym przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, poznanym i wytresowanym przez ludzi. Jest to dorosły smok, znacznie większy od książkowego odpowiednika, Oseska, który jest wielkości kota czy psa. Dzięki temu Czkawka może ujeżdżać smoka. Szczerbatek ma czarną skórę, dwie pary skrzydeł (druga znajduje się u podstawy ogona), duże uszy i kocie, żółto - zielone oczy. Wyróżnia go brak jednej "lotki" (lewej) w ogonie. Stracił ją w wyniku upadku z dużej wysokości, gdy Czkawka z pomocą wyrzutni strzelił do niego. Bez niej nie może samodzielnie latać i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla której zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopcem. Charakter Smok jest niezwykle inteligentny, pomysłowy i mądry. Naśladuje wiele ludzkich zachowań, dzięki czemu łatwo zrozumieć jego gesty. Ma także niesamowicie rozwiniętą mimikę twarzy - głównie oczu oraz uszu. Szczerbatek jest lojalny wobec swojego przyjaciela, broni go przed niebezpieczeństwem, w razie którego wykazuje się walecznością i agresją. W jego zachowaniu dostrzegalne jest też poczucie humoru, podobnie jak np. u Hakokła - lubi płatać figle swojemu jeźdźcowi. Dodatkowo, kilka razy jesteśmy świadkami śmiechu Szczerbatka - jest to głęboki, gardłowy pomruk wydobywający się z otwartej paszczy. Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka Smok pojawia się podczas ataku smoków na Wyspę Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. 250px|leftCzkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka. Za pierwszym razem sporządza jego rysunek, aby móc go załączyć do księgi smoków. Wówczas zauważa u smoka brak połowy ogona. Gdy drugim razem przynosi mu rybę i zdobywa jego zaufanie, pozbywając się noża, który nosił u pasa. Szczerbatek, początkowo nie ufając chłopcu, w końcu pozwala się dotknąć. Między Czkawką i smokiem powstaje więź. Chcąc naprawić swój błąd, chłopak własnoręcznie robi ruchomy ogon z brązowego materiału i metalowego rusztowania.thumb|Pierwszy ogon Szczerbatka Ponownie udaje się do doliny, żeby przyczepić smokowi brakującą część ogona. Przynosi mu duży kosz pełen ryb, by zająć jego uwagę. Zaniepokojony smok po chwili zrywa się do lotu, w czasie którego Czkawka testuje nowy ogon. Wynalazek się sprawdza. Następnie chłopak buduje siodło oraz mocowanie do ogona dla swojego już smoka, którego obdarzył imieniem Szczerbatek. Razem trenują loty, by skoordynować działanie ogona. Za pomocą swojej ściągawka thumb|left|Pierwszy wspólny lotuczy się manewrowania swoją częścią ogona. Dzięki Szczerbatkowi Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych Wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu nie zdradziła tajemnicy. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem Szczerbatek ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje reszta wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia Wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Do akcji wkraczają przyjaciele Czkawki: Astrid ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem, Sączysmark z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Mieczyk i Szpadka z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym oraz Śledzik z Gronkielem. thumb|Drugi ogon Szczerbatka Wielki smok, sprowokowany atakiem Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - jedną nogę. W ramach podziękowania Pyskacz robi dla Czkawki protezę nogi, zaś dla Szczerbatka - nowy ogon. W ''Gift of the Night Fury W krótkometrażówce podczas święta Snoggletog w wiosce Berk wszystkie smoki uciekają z wyspy.Wszystkie, oprócz Szczerbatka, który nie może sam latać. Podczas wspólnego lotu przyjaciele natykają thumb|left|194px|Trzeci ogon Szczerbatkasię na stado smoków, lecących w tym samym kierunku. Jeden z nich strąca hełm Czkawki z jego głowy. Nie leci jednak za nim, lecz wraca na wyspę, by wyjaśnić zachowanie smoków. W ramach prezentu świątecznego Czkawka robi dla swojego smoka ogon, którym sam może regulować i tym samym latać samodzielnie. Szczerbatek wykorzystuje okazję i niespodziewanie ucieka. Jak się okazuje, nie poleciał tam, gdzie pozostałe smoki - na Smoczą Wyspę. Po kilku dniach Szczerbatek wraca wraz z pozostałymi smokami, niosąc w pysku hełm Czkawki. Póżniej Szczerbatek nie chciał już nowego ogona i chciał odzyskać stary ogon. W Jeźdźcach Smoków Szczerbatek towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków oraz rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą Wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. W 16 odcinku drugiego sezonu Szczerbatek, ratując swojego pana przed atakiem stada węgorzy, zjada jednego, który dusił Czkawkę. W efekcie zapada na chorobę eel pox (brak polskiego tłumaczenia). Do jej objawów należy wyostrzony słuch, zniekształcony wzrok i nieopanowane, potężne splunięcia ogniem o nieograniczonej ich liczbie. Ponieważ widział bardzo zniekształconą twarz Czkawki, przestraszył się i uciekł do lasu, gdzie zniszczył jego znaczną część. Z choroby wyleczyło go antidotum przygotowane przez Śledzika. W Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies '' Szczerbatek (ponieważ nie istnieje żadna inna Nocna Furia) jest piątym smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w Badmist Mountain. Je ryby. W Jak wytresować smoka 2 '' thumb|Ogon Szczerbatka w JWS2W filmowym sequelu "Jak wytresować smoka" Szczerbatek wraz z Czkawką i jego przyjaciółmi odkryje nieznane zakątki ich wyspy oraz jej okolic. Poznają nowych smoczych jeźdźców, nowe gatunki smoków i przeżyją wspaniałe przygody. Będą także musieli obronić swój dom przed zagrożeniem, jakie niesie ze sobą rywalizacja o władzę i terytorium... Wiadomo także, że Szczerbatek otrzyma nowy ogon, który będzie posiadał więcej funkcji oraz dzięki któremu będzie mógł latać samodzielnie. Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią kiedykolwiek widzianą na wyspie Berk, co pozwala przypuszczać, że jest on ostatnim przedstawicielem gatunku lub że gatunek zamieszkuje tereny bardzo odległe od archipelagu, do którego należy Berk. *Szczerbatek, przez swoje zachowanie, jest często porównywany do psa lub kota. *Był pierwszym smokiem, jaki został wytresowany w Berk. *Często zachowuje się jak człowiek. |-|Galeria= Jak Wytresować Smoka Czkawka.szczerbaty.png Pierwszy.lot.jpg Szczerbatek.jpg Szczerbaty.jpg Ogon.jpg|ogon Szczerbatka Ogon3.jpg Toth x11.JPG Toth x10.JPG Toth x8.JPG Toth x7.JPG Toth x6.JPG Toth x5.JPG Toth x4.JPG Toth x3.JPG Toth x1.JPG tnf 1.JPG tnf 2.JPG tnf 3.JPG tnf 4.JPG tnf 5.JPG tnf 6.JPG tnf 7.JPG tnf 8.JPG 185px-Furi.jpg Toothless-night-fury-11265329-544-273.jpg jws27.png jws28.png jws29.png vg.jpg tnt24.info_Jak_Wytresowa_Smoka_-_How_To_Train_Your_Dragon_2010_DVDSCR_XviD_ENG_.mid_989__81338.jpeg Uśmiech prosze.jpg kotośtumasłabenerwy;3.jpg uśmiech1.jpg ce61bdfb2d7529fb204e59503883d641.jpg Toothles.png vdssss.jpg nhg.jpg Tumblr mn3baa6aQD1rgx1dyo2 500.png demin.jpg images1.jpg pobrane45.jpg How to train your dragon screencap toothless by sdk2k9-d5ggfl5.jpg Szczerbatek i Ryby.gif Tumblr n13ky763iP1rrecxqo1 500.gif Tumblr mp733q7snY1rgx1dyo7 250.gif How-to-train-your-dragon10101.jpg Trust-01.gif Vs.gif|Szczerbatek vs Hakokieł O mały włos.jpg 21 87229268.jpg|Byle uciec! SZC.jpg SZCZE.jpg SZCZERBA.jpg szcerbatek.png Sweet ^^.jpg Gift of the Night Fury tnf 20.JPG Ogon2.png tnf 40.JPG jws3.png jws4.png jws5.png vsdvsdv.jpg Gift14.jpg images123.jpg The screen 2.JPG Tumblr m9t4hlwqXs1r0bhb0o1 500.png Snog 2.JPG Jeźdźcy Smoków Szczerbatek krzykozgon1.jpg Gothiandtoothless.jpeg Toothless.jpg tnf 9.JPG tnf 10.JPG tnf 11.JPG tnf 12.JPG tnf 13.JPG tnf 14.JPG tnf 15.JPG tnf 16.JPG tnf 17.JPG tnf 18.JPG tnf 19.JPG tnf 21.JPG tnf 22.JPG tnf 23.JPG tnf 24.JPG tnf 25.JPG tnf 27.JPG tnf 29.JPG tnf 30.JPG tnf 31.JPG tnf 32.JPG tnf 33.JPG tnf 34.JPG tnf 35.JPG tnf 36.JPG tnf 37.JPG tnf 38.JPG tnf 39.JPG tnf 41.JPG tnf 42.JPG tnf 43.JPG tnf 28.JPG Mtl 8.JPG jws72.png szczerbek2.png Jws224.png Smoki.jpg SCS.png Tumblr miabw9fwC71qep75mo2 r1 500 (1).gif 640px-GLOWINGTOOTHLESS!.png Jws267.png Jws266.png Jws263.png Jws256.png Ep101.szczerbatek6.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek5.jpg Ep101.szczerbatek3.jpg Jws302.png Jws298.png Jws296.png Jws294.png Jws289.png Jws288.png Jws286.png Jws284.png Jws310.png Jws337.png Jws334.png Jws322.png Jws318.png Jws399.png Jws397.png Jws395.png Xpxa 6.JPG Jws441.png Jws433.png Zdjęcie0226.jpg Zdjęcie0229.jpg Zdjęcie0228.jpg Zdjęcie0231.jpg Zdjęcie0230.jpg Zdjęcie0235.jpg Zdjęcie0234.jpg Zdjęcie0233.jpg Zdjęcie0232.jpg Zdjęcie0239.jpg Zdjęcie0238.jpg Zdjęcie0236.jpg Jws577.png Jws568.png Repi 5.JPG images 2.jpg Zdjęcie0219.jpg Jws798.png Jws793.png Jws790.png Jws778.png Jws775.png Jws769.png Facebook2.jpg|Co się mi stało? Toothless 20 by iceofwaterflock-d3ldncj.png The Eel Effect.PNG Jws905.png Jws894.png Jws933.png Jws928.png Jws920.png Jws916.png Jws915.png Jws1054.png Jws1053.png Jws1033.png Jws1031.png Jws1024.png Jws1017.png dsw.jpg Jws998.png Jws965.png Jws956.png Jws955.png Jws949.png Jws944.png Jws1127.png Jws1122.png Jws1181.png Jws1174.png Jws1165.png Jws1164.png Jws1144.png Tumblr n162rwNXgf1rgx1dyo2 250.gif Tumblr n162rwNXgf1rgx1dyo3 250.gif Tumblr n0ugjoxcT71s7vpl4o4 500.gif Tumblr n0l7mqMAGT1s7vpl4o3 500.gif Tumblr n0ugjoxcT71s7vpl4o5 500.gif Bing bam boom.PNG Jws1213.png Jws1209.png Jws1205.png Jws1192.png Jws1191.png Jęzor.jpg Jws1260.png Mniam.gif Jws1315.png Jws1308.png 25444.jpg Jws1277.png Cast Out (part2) 97.png Cast Out (part2) 92.png Cast Out (part2) 48.png Cast Out (part2) 28.png Cast Out (part2) 21.png Cast Out (part2) 15.png Cast Out (part2) 10.png Alstd 14.JPG Ppim a1.JPG|Mistrz drugiego planu,Szczerbatek. Cast Out (part2) 103.png Cast Out (part2) 99.png Cast Out (part2) 91.png Cast Out (part2) 83.png Cast Out (part2) 79.png Cast Out (part2) 47.png Cast Out (part2) 22.png Cast Out (part2) 31.png Cast Out (part2) 45.png Cast Out (part2) 76.png Cast Out (part2) 104.png Cast Out (part2) 11.png 1 (54).jpg Tnf 26.JPG Szczerb 3.jpg Tumblr n04dgc5FTt1rgx1dyo2 r1 250.gif jws626.png Dragons riders of berk by mr lord shen fan 2k9-d5o8lwt.gif Tumblr mtrdkex0gB1r41vdgo1 500.gif Siodłop2.JPG Siodło2.JPG Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Nowy gatunek smoka 1 i Szczerbatek.jpg Jws21.png Picture7.png Image 5.JPG T 6.JPG T 5.JPG T 3.JPG T 2.JPG Starszy szczerbek.jpg Zly szczerbek.jpg Foch.jpg Jws44.png szczerbek4.jpg 640px-Dragons6.jpg 640px-Dragons15.jpg images1234.jpg szeeerbattttyyyy.jpg dragon_toothless_gallery_01.jpg 524537 487342834721714 984173065 n.png Timbies.jpg Dra2.jpg Tumblr_my1rlnNMRQ1qfolr2o1_500.gif explore_feat_mod1.jpg Czkawka i Szczerbatek JWS 2 Clip.gif Jws2 trailer 7.gif Czkawka4.jpg Ta fajna scenkaa.jpg Bez tytułu2.png JWS2 trailer 2 (10).png JWS2 trailer 2 (2).png Czkawka1.png CziSz.png CziSz1.png szcz.png szcz1.png szcz2.png szcz3.png dfghj.png es.png gfgf.png sas.png szcz4.png Inne Toth x2.JPG Maskotka szczerbatek.jpg Toothless-a-dragon-heros-story.jpg Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-6.png Szczerbatek.SOD.png|Lot na Szczerbatku w grze School of Dragons Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-3.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-2.png Hiccup-toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-1.png DTV pkg cg toothless 01.png DTV cg toothless 05-1st image.png DTV cg toothless 04.png 968dfae689d0a58757d2ad74827e6673-d70hz68.png How-to-train-your-dragon-guide-1.png Toothlesss.png Toothless_glaring_vector_by_emeraldshapeshifter-d34mk9c.png Toothless_oil_painting_effect_by_xbox_ds_gameboy-d5okshk.png Tumblr_myjxhw5RlY1t58vq9o1_1280.png Tumblr mzrt78voVE1s8nquio1 500.png Tumblr_mwbkd1Xqo51rzzqebo1_r3_500.png Training toothless.png Wild Skies Toothless.jpg Jws2plakatpl.jpg Nocnaiczkawka.jpg Images szczerbatek.jpg Oczy szczerbatka.jpeg Toothless_Concept3.jpg|Wczesny concept art Szczerbatka 371px-Toothless_Concept5.jpg|concept art Szczerbatka 310px-390px-Toothless_Concept2.jpg|concept art Szczerbatka 595px-Toothless_Concept_Art.png|concept art Szczerbatka Dragons.gif Dragons 2.gif dsw2.jpg pobraneklojhhgc.jpg school1.jpg|W School of Dragons Obrazki JWS2 (2).png Obrazki JWS2 (1).png HTTYD2 Mapa.jpg SZCZER.png Tumblr inline n4daqpy4u51salyiw.gif footer2.png|concept art jujbjjb.png en:Toothless es::Chimuelo Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie